Brigada Heylin
by Gushu
Summary: Aventuras en solitario del grupo de mercenarios mas excelso del mundo de Duelo Xiaolin.
1. 1 Adiós, grupo

**Bueno, esto es peculiar, peculiarmente extraño, seguramente el fanfic menos fanfic que he escrito en toda mi vida, pero veamos, ¿qué es esto exactamente?, pues bueno, la Brigada Heylin es un grupete que apareció en un fic mío de Duelo Xiaolin (el juego de la vida, ya en tu kiosco, digo, en la pagina), el objetivo era que solo fueran villanos del montón para una pelea y listo, pero el resultado final (personajes totalmente plagiados, XD) me gustó y decidí que si se me ocurría algo con ellos lo llevaría a cabo, y entonces escribí esto, no es lo único que hice con el grupo, así que una vez que termine esta historia seguro subiré acá las otras que tuvieron, esta es la menos relacionada con el rompecabezas, de hecho, aunque hay referencias a Duelo Xiaolin, son muy mínimas y no tan sencillas de pescar, pero bueno. Estos personajes, de una, no son buenos, tienen su propia moral pero saben que lo que hacen no está bien de todas formas, y les da igual (no es como La Secta, que aun no se ha visto todo de ellos, pero realmente no eran tan malos chicos), no es que estén totalmente desquiciados, hay líneas que no cruzan, pero igual va a haber muertes por doquier. La ubicación temporal es durante la segunda temporada original de la serie, así que por ende esto es anterior a la pelea del grupo con Raimundo (muy anterior), y eso sería todo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Duelo Xiaolin no me pertenecen, igual acá salen poco.**

En la oscura noche, una chica intenta huir, le duele el pecho de tanto correr, pero no puede parar, están en todas partes. A lo lejos ve una puerta, si tan solo pudiera abrirla, adentro tal vez estaría a salvo. Pero cuando pone la mano en la manija, esta le muestra una sonrisa, no puede evitar gritar al sentir los dientes formándose debajo de sus dedos. Antes de terminar, la manija se transforma en un garrote que con un rápido golpe en la cabeza, la deja inconsciente. A continuación se transforma en una figura humana flaca y estilizada, de pelo gris tapándole el rostro, y una ropa negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo de manera holgada, lo que no permite definir si es una mujer o un hombre, sonríe con alegría viendo el cuerpo de la chica en el suelo.

"Misión cumplida, chicos, nos vamos a casa".

"Freaku, tonta, agáchate", se escucha a lo lejos.

Pero Heylin Freaku-Chan no llega a escuchar el grito de su jefa, y un balazo le atraviesa la cabeza totalmente.

El francotirador se prepara para apuntar a quien sea que dio el grito de aviso, pero su rifle empieza a calentarse, y se ve obligado a soltarlo para no quemarse.

"¿No te gusta el calor?", le dice un chico pelirrojo que se encuentra a su espalda, una llama se forma en su mano.

El francotirador no se sorprende por esto, le pagan para que no se sorprenda, sabe que está en desventaja, así que decide tirarse del edificio para evitar que lo atrapen, pero es agarrado por un sujeto musculoso, calvo y con lentes de sol.

"No creas que te ibas a escapar tan fácil", dice este sonriendo. Con un poco de presión, causa que el francotirador pierda la consciencia

La mujer que estaba escondida sale a la luz de la calle, su rostro es absolutamente blanco a excepción de una mancha negra alrededor de su ojo izquierdo, tan negra como su pelo largo, su nombre es Domino, "bien hecho, equipo, misión terminada".

Freaku-chan se levanta con la herida de bala aun sangrante, le sale baba de la boca y empieza a gemir como zombi.

"No molestes, Freaku", se queja Domino.

"Siempre arruinas todo lo que hago", automáticamente la piel cierra la herida sin dejar ninguna marca.

"Bien, tenemos a la hija del presidente y a su guardaespaldas, que hacemos con él, ¿lo matamos?", pregunta Domino como si fuera algo de todos los días.

"No veo la necesidad", comenta Rusty, el chico con poderes de fuego.

"Me da igual", apunta Breaker, el musculoso.

Domino le pega un tiro en la cabeza al hombre que está en el suelo.

"Me encanta que todos votemos".

"Esto definitivamente no es una democracia", se queja Rusty.

La brigada Heylin en "Secretos del pasado", Capitulo 1: "Adiós, grupo".

Un hombre gordo de barba y pelo desaliñado come una hamburguesa en un escritorio, manchando de salsa documentos posiblemente útiles, aunque no parece que le importe demasiado, de repente unos papeles caen delante de él.

"Acá tienes los detalles de la última misión", le dice Domino sin ganas.

El sujeto agarra los papeles manchándolos con grasa, "ya veo, que interesante, parece que fueron buenos resultados, ¿sabes que con esto causaras un golpe de estado?".

"¿Te crees que me interesa?, ellos me pagan, mi grupo y yo actuamos".

"Si, me encanta tu dedicación, tengo un nuevo trabajo".

"¿De qué trata?, sabes que no acepto cualquier cosa".

"Sé que no matas indigentes ni menores, pero no te preocupes, la verdad que es algo muy interesante".

Domino recibe un sobre, al abrirlo, su cara se pone pálida, bueno, mas pálida que de costumbre.

"Esto no puede ser verdad".

""Si que trae recuerdos, no sé porque te preocupas, eran las mejores en su momento, no debería haber sido tan sencillo como fue".

"Marx, te odio".

El susodicho solo sonríe y la saluda alegremente.

Domino sale afuera, donde el resto de su grupo la espera.

"¿Qué onda, jefa?", saluda Rusty, "¿nuevo trabajo?".

"No, solo rutina, vamos a casa, estuvimos trabajando mucho últimamente".

Domino no se queda a conversar y sale primero.

"¿Le pasara algo?", pregunta Breaker, y Freaku se transforma en un signo de pregunta gigante.

Se produce un destello de luz, y la figura de Destino aparece, una mujer vistiendo un traje azul, con un casco y una capa dorados, "ya lo sabremos en su momento", es lo único que dice, y desaparece.

"La odio, ¿por qué siempre hace eso?", se queja Rusty.

A la noche, el grupo se encuentra en su base oculta en medio del bosque, viendo tranquilamente la televisión mientras comen, Domino no los acompaña.

"Miren", comienza a hablar Rusty, "no es que yo esté en contra ni nada, pero me parece que el tener líder no es bueno, me gustaría más que todos estuviéramos en igualdad en el equipo".

"Come y cierra el pico", lo calla Breaker.

"Siempre me tratan como un nene, cuando todos sabemos quién es el menor de este lugar".

Freaku esta colgando de la lámpara del techo mientras ellos hablan.

"Me parece que te estás poniendo en el lugar equivocado, aunque Domino sea la líder, eso no significa que nos dirija, cada uno puede hacer lo que le plazca, y si quieres puedes irte, pero no te llevas nada, y que quede bien claro ese punto".

"No, no es que me quiera ir, solo es que…, nah, no sé bien ni que digo".

Una valija cae arriba de la mesa, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Equipo, tenemos misión, vamos", les dice secamente Domino.

"Ten más cuidado", se queja Breaker, "con lo caros que salieron estos platos".

Freaku se alegra y se transforma en un dragón y se va volando con todos arriba.

"Odio hacer esto", se enoja Rusty mientras el viento le golpea el rostro, "¿no podíamos usar el avión?".

"Era una misión de último momento".

"Es que la idea de volar en un dragón gigante ya la vi en algún lado".

"Deberías dejar de ver tanto anime".

"Soul Eater", grita Freaku.

Es de noche en la Torre de Retiro, en Argentina, adentro Breaker está leyendo algo mientras Rusty intenta no dormirse.

"Odio las misiones de proteger cosas", se queja.

"No te pongas así, Rusty, búscale el lado bueno".

"Estamos en una misión, así que soy Pyro ahora, además, es horrible, mientras no sea como esa vez que nos contrato el abogado ese, no paso nada en toda la noche, y lo único que obtuve fue una terrible jaqueca".

"No sé qué decir, a mi no me molesta que no pase nada".

Rusty se queda mirando por la ventana, y entonces nota una luz.

"Hay algo raro por allá".

"Déjame ver".

Breaker saca un Walkie-Talkie.

"Domino, habla Breaker, tenemos algo extraño, avisare en caso de proble…".

Una terrible explosión se produce rompiendo todas las ventanas.

Un montón de miembros de la Swat ingresan al lugar con ametralladoras.

"Ingreso logrado", comunica uno a sus superiores, "no hay resistencia, la puerta de seguridad debe estar por aquí".

El Swat saca un cuadro de una de las paredes, y encuentra una puerta, coloca una bomba en ella, al explotar ingresa. Una capsula se encuentra allí.

"Señor, tenemos el virus, procederé a su traslado".

El Swat se acerca con cuidado, entonces la capsula explota, esparciendo las partes de su cuerpo por todos lados.

"No, capitán, era una trampa", indica otro soldado intentando aguantar las ganas de vomitar, "la capsula no está aquí".

Al darse vuelta el Swat ve a todos sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, Breaker y Rusty hacen crujir sus nudillos.

"No, les disparamos antes de entrar".

"¿Lo prendo fuego o quieres destrozarlo a golpes?", pregunta Rusty.

"Mejor las dos".

"Aléjense o disparo".

El Swat dispara pero las balas se derriten antes de tocar a Rusty y no causan ningún daño en Breaker. Sus gritos se escuchan fuera de la torre.

A varios kilómetros de distancia, un hombre se encuentra en una limusina con Domino, llevando una curiosa valija con él.

"Muchas gracias, la Swat no podrá encontrarme ahora, este virus es muy inestable, mi jefe me destrozaría si lo pierdo".

"Creo que ya dejamos atrás a los demás policías", le indica Domino.

"Bueno, creo que su trabajo ya terminó, tengo un avión listo para huir del país sin que me capturen".

"Perdone, pero no va a ser así, Freaku, tu turno".

El conductor da vuelta la cabeza completamente, y lentamente se va transformando en Freaku, saludando.

"Este no era nuestro trato", grita el hombre.

Domino saca un arma y se la coloca en la sien.

"Nuestro trato no tiene validez", y dispara.

Domino y Freaku salen de la limusina en medio de la ruta y la hacen explotar.

"Así que en esa valija esta el virus", cuenta Freaku.

"Si".

"Debe haber pagado mucho el que nos contrato, ¿es un terrorista?".

"No importa, nosotros solo hacemos el trabajo, Marx nos da la seguridad de que esto no se use para algo no acorde con nosotros".

"Me parece bien".

Freaku se da vuelta.

"Lo siento".

"¿Eh?".

Domino saca una maquina que hace un ruido extraño y Freaku cae al suelo.

"Realmente lo siento".

Rusty insiste con el Walkie-Talkie, pero no obtiene respuesta de Domino, "¿por qué no responden?".

"La señal es por aquí, las encontraremos".

De repente ven un charco tirado en el suelo.

"Diablos, Freaku", Rusty va corriendo, "Freaku, despierta".

El charco empieza a moverse y toma la forma de Freaku-Chan.

"Rusty, ¿dónde estoy?".

"¿Qué paso?, ¿dónde está Domino?".

"Hay una nota aquí", indica Breaker.

"¿Y qué esperas para leerla?".

"No intenten buscarme, no me van a encontrar, no puedo negar que el tiempo que pase con ustedes fue el mejor de mi vida, y los voy a extrañar a todos, pero esto termina aquí, espero que no malinterpreten lo que dije, todo el dinero está en nuestra base, empiecen vidas normales, se las merecen, firma: Domino".

"Tiene que ser una broma".

"¿Nos dejo?", se entristece Freaku.

"Eso pareciera, pero ella nunca haría algo así".

"Solo podemos hacer una cosa", aparece Destino, causando que Rusty grite del susto.

"¿Por qué siempre apareces de esa manera?".

"Este es el momento en el que nuestro grupo enfrentara su mayor peligro, es hora de definir, si la Brigada Heylin desaparecerá, o seguirá".

Los demás juntan sus manos, aunque Domino no lo quiera, ellos iban a buscarla, era su deber, porque eran más que compañeros, eran una familia, y no iban a abandonarla ahora.

Continuara…


	2. 2 ¿Quién es Domino?

**Segundo capitulo de este semi fic, que al final tenia mas referencias al total de lo que recordaba, pero bueh. No mucho para contar de este, en general pasan pocas cosas.**

Los miembros de la aparentemente disuelta brigada Heylin estaban en su base registrando cualquier cosa que pudiera indicar dónde se encontraba su antigua líder.

"¿Qué base tenemos para encontrarla?", pregunta Rusty.

"No lo sé", le responde Breaker, "no hay nada que indique que haya pasado por aquí después de separarse de nosotros".

"Podríamos entrar a su habitación", comenta Freaku levemente asustada.

"¿Estás loca?, seria violar su privacidad".

"Pero…".

"Si, tiene razón", interviene Breaker, "es lo único que podemos hacer ahora".

Los tres se acercaron a la habitación de Domino, nunca ninguno había entrado ahí jamás.

"¿Cómo se abre esta puerta?".

Breaker colocó los dedos en los costados de la puerta y la arranco.

"Ah, de esa forma, claro".

Todos miraron adentro de la habitación.

Brigada Heylin capitulo 2: "¿Quién es Domino?".

"No, no puede ser, tiene que ser una mentira", se asustó Rusty.

"Contrólate, podemos soportarlo", intentó calmarlo Breaker.

"Pero mira eso, está vacía", efectivamente no había absolutamente nada en el cuarto, "la única pista, y está vacía".

"No niego que es extraño, ni siquiera una cama".

"Tal vez se la llevó cuando paso por aquí".

"Freaku, honestamente esa fue la idiotez más grande que dijiste desde que te conozco".

"Supongo que tendremos que ir a hablar con Marx".

"Diablos, odio a ese tipo".

A mucha distancia de allí, en la oscuridad de la noche, un hombre avanza por un callejón, hacia una figura metida en las sombras, su rostro cruzado por el sudor.

"Apúrate, tengo poco tiempo, se supone que debería estar en una reunión importante ahora mismo".

"Primero el dinero".

"Si, lo entiendo", temblando saca una gran cantidad de billetes y se los ofrece, "aquí tienes, pero apúrate".

La figura en sombras entrega una bolsa con un polvo blanco, y se marcha rápidamente.

El hombre sonríe, pero algo pasa y toma la bolsa, sorprendiéndolo.

"Mira lo que tenemos aquí", sonríe Domino mientras la observa en sus manos, "si la prensa se enterara que el diputado Michaelis consume esto, ¿qué Crees que pasaría?".

"Dámelo", se desespera el diputado, "te daré lo que quieras a cambio".

"Quiero información".

"Lo que desees, pero rápido".

"Hace 2 semanas pagaste un asesinato, ¿cómo contactaste con la chica que lo realizo?".

"Le pregunte a un conocido si conocía a alguien que pudiera sacarme de encima una molestia, y me la recomendó".

"¿Quién es?".

"No puedo decírtelo, seria riesgoso".

"¿Quieres esto?".

"Está bien, fue el embajador de Moldavia, dijo que trabajaba para su gobierno antes, pero ahora va por libre, vamos, dame eso".

"¿Hablaste con ella?".

"No, el hizo todos los contactos, la chica realizó su trabajo…".

"Matando a tu amante".

"Era todo lo que podía hacer", se queja Michaelis, como queriendo quitarse la culpa de encima, "ella iba a contar de nuestra relación, me iba a arruinar".

"En mi opinión ya estas bastante arruinado".

"Ya te dije todo lo que se, dame, dame".

"Aquí tienes".

Domino arroja la bolsa, cuando el sujeto se tira para agarrarla le pega un tiro en la frente.

"Deberías dejar esas cosas, te pudren el cerebro".

"No tengo la menor idea de nada", gritó Marx, siempre con su boca manchada por lo que acababa de comer.

"Vamos, sabemos que sí", le grita Rusty con fuerza.

"Espera, Rusty, cálmate", intenta meterse Breaker.

"No digas mi nombre aquí, soy PYRO, déjame que lo prenda fuego".

"Fuego", festeja Freaku.

"Si, y tengo miles de trabajadores esperando por ustedes afuera si me tocan un pelo".

"¿Escuchaste, Rusty?, cálmate".

"De acuerdo".

"Como dije, no sé donde esta, pero puedo tener alguna idea".

"Dila".

"Resulta que si le di cierta información a su líder, y tiene que ver con esta chica".

Marx muestra una foto de una chica rubia de pelo corto muy bonita, vestida con un traje marrón muy ajustado.

"¿Quién es?".

"Es muy fea", marca Freaku.

"Su nombre es Plastique, es una agente que trabaja actualmente en Rusia, es como ustedes, pero con más efectividad".

"Gracias".

"De nada".

"Fue sarcasmo, idiota".

"Como sea, esta chica ha estado realizando distintos trabajos que han molestado un poco a mis superiores".

"Las misteriosas figuras en sombras".

"Freaku, todos sabemos que se trata de empresarios y políticos corruptos, no es nada nuevo".

"Me mandaron matarla, así que los contrate a ustedes, es todo lo que tengo a mano últimamente, mucha demanda, poca oferta, que le dicen, la cosa es que el trabajo era para todos, no solo para su jefa".

"Bien, entonces iremos".

"Como gusten, mientras terminen el trabajo me da igual cuantos son, que hacen, y que comen en el camino".

"¿Me transformó en avión?", pregunta Freaku.

"Esta bien, pero no como la otra vez que la cabina era tu estomago", le dice Rusty, causando que se enoje.

Marx sigue acomodando sus papeles mientras el grupo se marcha, una figura con lentes de sol tapando sus ojos, vestido de saco y corbata, aparece en la habitación.

"Ah, mira quien tenemos aquí", saluda Marx, "Sr. Gyrich, que gusto verlo".

"No te hagas el condescendiente conmigo, sabes que estoy preocupado".

"No veo razón".

"Plastique se ha convertido en un problema demasiado grande, todo el proyecto Despertar pende de un hilo, y no me gusta confiar en esos locos para cumplir un rol tan importante".

"No sé porque te preocupas tanto, el proyecto puede dormir un poco más, los metahumanos son escasos aun, y que yo sepa no se ha encontrado ninguno que lo sea de nacimiento".

"El mundo está cambiando, Marx, cada vez más, se han visto muchos avistamientos de dragones gigantes por todo el mundo, y no olvides que la semana pasada, el cielo se puso oscuro a plena luz del día".

"Yo le llamo alucinación colectiva".

"Llámalo como quieras, pero mis superiores estiman que es solo cuestión de tiempo que consigamos el primer humano nacido con poderes, tenemos que estar preparados, los Mandroides están casi listos, ni bien pase algo los pondremos en funcionamiento".

Gyrich abandona la habitación, mientras los miembros de la Brigada Heylin, sin saber que son parte de un plan mucho más grande, vuelan hacia Rusia.

"Miren, unos chicos volando en un dragón", grita Freaku.

"No digas idioteces, Freaku, y apúrate", le recrimina Rusty.

Mientras tanto, en su base, Destino ingresa y camina con paso lento.

"A veces, lo importante no puede ser visto de manera normal".

Su andar la lleva a ingresar a la pieza de Domino.

"Y saber encontrarlo, es todo un desafío".

Destino aprieta un botón oculto en la pared, todas las paredes se dan vuelta. Del otro lado, todo se encuentra lleno de fotografías de Domino y Plastique, juntas y felices.

"Una lástima que se hayan ido ya".

Y Destino desaparece.

Continuara…


	3. 3 Plastique, sangre y soledad

**Otro capítulo de este fic, al final las referencias a Duelo Xiaolin siguen saliendo más de lo que pensaba, y encima en este tiro un montón de personajes con nombres chafados de Batman y Spiderman, hace tiempo que no hago eso en los fics que escribo, pero bueno, las partes en que hablan en ruso no me acuerdo que dicen, use google traductor o algo así, pero si están diciendo algo en verdad, puede que con mala gramática, de todas formas se entiende el contexto aunque no sepan ruso o no lo traduzcan.**

"¿Y ahora qué?", pregunta Rusty, habían llegado a Rusia pero no habían ido a ninguna parte, y solo observaban a la gente avanzar entre las tiendas y la nieve.

"No sé, podemos mostrar a las personas la foto de esta chica", comenta Breaker.

"¿Sabes hablar ruso?".

"Yo sé", sonríe Freaku, y antes de que puedan detenerla, sale corriendo y se acerca a un muchacho en un puesto.

"Он знает, где я могу находить эту девушку?", pregunta.

El chico, musculoso y de ojos duros y chicos, se queda pensando mientras ve la foto de Plastique.

"Я не знаю ее: Почему они ищут ее?".

"Freaku, no molestes al chico", intenta sacarla Rusty.

"Ah, ¿son americanos?", comenta el muchacho.

"Si, ¿hablas ingles?".

"Un poco, me llamo Vlad, lo siento, pero como le dije a su amiguita, que tiene muy buen acento ruso por cierto, desconozco quien es la chica de la foto".

"Gracias de todos modos".

"De nada".

"Прощание".

Luego de que se van, cuatro chicos y un extraño reptil llegan ahí.

"¿Tiene algo para la comezón?", pregunta uno bajito de piel amarilla y cabezón.

"Rápido, tenemos que encontrar los Anteojos de Cristal", se queja un muchacho alto y relativamente moreno.

Brigada Heylin capitulo 3: "Plastique, sangre y soledad".

Algunos de los más importantes mafiosos del mundo están reunidos, hay algo que los está molestando.

"Esta maldita Plastique está arruinando nuestro trabajo", se queja el viejo Maroni, de rostro fiero pese a las arrugas y la ausencia de pelo, "se ha cargado a muchos de nuestros hombres".

"¿Pero cómo podemos vencerla?", pregunta Malone, joven e impulsivo, de hermoso pelo rubio, "es la mejor, y lo ha demostrado miles de veces".

"Hay otra asesina como ella", interviene Lucky Lobo, de mandíbula cuadrada, masticando un escarbadiente, "me encargue de que reciba la misión".

"En mi opinión estamos exagerando todo", habla Fortunato, tuerto y lleno de cicatrices, "no necesitamos a la tal Domino para realizar este trabajo, mis asesinos son más que suficientes".

"¿Te refieres a estos?", se escucha una voz de mujer.

Una gran cantidad de personas caen muertas sobre la mesa, Domino aparece arriba colgada de un agujero en el techo, y baja grácilmente.

Fortunato saca un arma.

"Bájala", le grita Lucky, y luego sonríe con malicia, "Domino, veo que aceptas el trabajo".

La chica asiente.

"Perfecto, te pagaremos bien".

"No quiero dinero, si hago esto es porque tengo cuentas pendientes con ella".

El mafioso se ríe, "Marx me contó que tenias un equipo".

"Tenia, no están involucrados en esto".

"Bien, supongo que tu actuación ahora es más que suficiente para que mis queridos amigos", comenta con sarcasmo, "se den cuenta de que eres perfecta para el trabajo".

Nadie dice nada.

"Ya tengo una fuente de información, un embajador me pasó su último paradero conocido, iré a investigar".

Domino desaparece a gran velocidad, y Lucky prende un puro.

"Como ven es perfecta".

"Tienes razón", sonríe Malone, confiado.

"Pero eso también la hace muy peligrosa", marca Maroni, que ya está acostumbrado a ver cosas como esta.

"Lo sé, ya tenemos suficiente con una Plastique, no permitiremos que ella se transforme en otra".

Domino corría, y su mente se llenaba de recuerdos.

Dos niñas miran el sol que empieza a salir en el horizonte, tan hermoso, tan imponente.

Una de las dos, la rubia, se para.

"Ya lo decidí, vamos a escapar".

La otra, morocha, de piel muy blanca con una mancha negra cubriendo un ojo, siente miedo.

"Plastique, no podemos, nos mataran".

"No si somos más rápidos que ellos", se jacta la rubia.

"Pero…".

"¿Confías en mi?".

"Yo…, si, confió en ti, nos escaparemos".

Plastique sonríe.

Han pasado varios años desde ese día.

"Plastique, esta vez voy a matarte de verdad".

"Demonios, ¿qué fue eso?", grito Rusty.

La ciudad estaba conmocionada, una explosión se había producido en lo alto del castillo central.

"Deberíamos ir a ver", marca Breaker.

"Estas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros".

Breaker sostuvo los escombros que caían mientras Freaku y Rusty salvaban a la gente, a lo lejos, un dragón se alejaba con cinco chicos montados en el, uno era el tal Vlad, obviamente la única persona que prestó atención a eso fue Freaku.

"Chicos…".

"Ahora no, Freaku, estamos ocupados".

Una vez terminado todo el suceso, la gente los aplaudía.

"No fue nada", sonríe Rusty.

"Rusty, siento algo…".

"Que aquí soy Pyro, Breaker".

Se escucha un ruido hueco.

"Todos al suelo", grita Breaker.

Breaker se tira agarrando a Rusty, pero un disparo da de lleno en Freaku.

Esta por unos segundos se quedó ahí sin comprender, y entonces se derritió.

Nuevas balas llegan, Rusty intenta quemarlas pero no puede y le dan en el brazo, haciéndolo gritar por el dolor hasta que queda inconsciente.

Una granada aparece, al explotar se produce un potente sonido que deja en el suelo a todo el mundo, menos a Breaker, que empieza a ver las estrellas por el potente dolor en los oídos, pese a eso nota una figura y sale corriendo hacia ella, aunque es muy fuerte, la figura solo hace unos movimientos, ejerce presión y le dobla el brazo, dejándolo inconsciente.

La persona se acerca, es Plastique.

"Bien, Domino, si vamos a terminar este juego, hagámoslo a lo grande, y acá tengo todo lo que necesito".

De repente Freaku se vuelve a formar convirtiéndose en una especie de fantasma líquido gigante.

"No vas a ganar", le grita.

Freaku se arroja sobre Plastique pero esta lo esquiva.

Al caer Freaku se desarma y se va por adentro de las baldosas.

"Eso no fue como esperaba, pero no importa, con estos dos tengo más que suficiente para mis planes".

Al activar un control, un vehículo llega, y se prepara para subir a los dos al mismo, cada vez esta más cerca.

Continuara…


	4. 4 Encuentro

**Mientras subía este fic a la pagina, me iba preguntando porque es que en el foro donde lo subí, la gente salió tan encantada del mismo, es una historia interesante, si, sino no la hubiera escrito, pero no recordaba que era lo que hacía que realmente se hubieran vuelto locos por el fic, hasta el punto de que les gustara más que las cosas que venía haciendo de antes como Destino y el Juego de la vida (que en esa pagina tenían otro nombre), pensé que más que nada era porque las versiones de Destino y el otro que subí a esta página, son muy cambiadas con respecto a las versiones originales en Script, que siendo honesto a veces eran confusas y ciertas situaciones quedaban algo chuecas, siendo ambos fics en Script, es posible que este se viera más lindo, ya que Destino fue mi primer fic (de posta), y cuando hice esto ya tenía más claro cómo usar el Script de una forma que creo que se entiende mejor (digamos), como acá no subo nada en Script no se puede sentir ese efecto. Pero igual leyendo este capítulo sentí algo distinto, este capítulo es puro dialogo realmente, pero como todos sabrán me encantan los diálogos, me gusta leer diálogos y escribir diálogos, me siento muy feliz al ver las emociones expresadas a través de los personajes diciendo cosas más que en descripciones sobre lo que sienten o dicen. Y los diálogos de este capítulo creo que entrarían en mis top de mis diálogos favoritos de mis fics, no sé si eso hace que esto se convierta en un excelente fic, pero para mí este capítulo realmente pega un salto muy grande con respecto a lo anterior, y leyéndolo me la pase bien recordando el momento que lo escribí, hace tanto ya.**

Un hombre se encuentra sentado en un escritorio con una expresión muy seria en el rostro, mientras toma un vaso de Whisky.

Uno a uno, varios cadáveres empiezan a estrellarse contra las paredes.

"Veo que no perdiste tu toque, Domino", dice antes de tomar un lento trago.

"Lo siento, Edmund Graves", le contesta la chica haciendo sonar sus nudillos, "pero ellos se metieron en mi camino".

"No importa, en ningún momento fueron importantes para mí, solo me arrepiento del hecho de haberles pagado antes del trabajo".

"No estaban aquí por mí, ¿o me equivoco?".

"No, no te equivocas".

Brigada Heylin capitulo 4: "Encuentro".

El Sr. Graves maneja su silla de ruedas hacia Domino.

"Tanto tu como ella fueron el máximo experimento que pudimos obtener", dice con una sonrisa, "no considero que los guardaespaldas fueran factibles pero es todo lo que se me ocurrió que podía poner como defensa".

"¿Por qué cree que ella va a venir a matarlo?".

"Porque a diferencia de ti, ella no valora lo que hice".

Hace años, Edmund tenía el pelo de un color más oscuro, y podía caminar, se encontraba en un laboratorio, cuando unos hombres se le acercaron.

"Señor, aquí traemos lo que quería".

"Veamos".

Los hombres llevaban dos bultos, al correr la manta de uno de ellos, una bebe rubia le sonrió.

Edmund levantó los dos.

"Perfecto, es justo lo que necesitaba".

"Gyrich me dijo que le recuerde de que si falla esta vez no habrá otra oportunidad".

La alegría abandonó el rostro de Edmund, "lo sé, pueden retirarse".

Los hombres se fueron, dejando a Edmund solo con las bebes.

Uno de ellos empezó a llorar.

"Oh, no llores", la voz del científico sonaba tierna, "todo saldrá bien".

Al correr la manta nota que ese bebe es blanco con piel negra alrededor de uno de sus ojos.

"Que curioso, te llamare…, Domino, grandes cosas te esperan, pequeña".

"¿Quién dice que alabo lo que nos hiciste?", pregunta Domino en el presente.

"Nunca me buscaste desde que se marcharon dejándome así, este lugar no es tan difícil de encontrar, admito que no las trate como debían, pero fue en el nombre de la ciencia, y los resultados hablan por sí solos".

"Simplemente no quise arriesgarme".

"¿Arriesgarte a qué?".

"Sabía que ellos iban a estar donde estuvieras tu, además, con el paso de los años fui olvidando, pero dudo que Plastique haya tomado la misma decisión".

"Ella siempre fue superior a ti en todos los exámenes, tú muchas veces claudicaste, pero ella no, seguro el escape fue idea suya".

"Eso no viene al caso ahora, tus días están contados, en cuanto acabe con Plastique tú le seguirás".

¿Cómo me encontraste exactamente?".

"Dijiste que era fácil".

"De todas formas tengo una cierta curiosidad por saberlo".

"El primer trabajo de Plastique tras su regreso fue aquí, el gobierno soviético debió querer algo tuyo en ese momento".

"En efecto, ella me dijo que volvería por mí en algún otro momento, pero que sus manos estaban atadas por la misión que realizaba y no podía hacer nada".

"Supuse que le habían dado un trabajo así para asegurarse de que no actuaria por su cuenta y que podían confiar en ella a rajatabla, aunque aún no se cómo es que terminó con ellos".

"La regeneración no está entre sus cualidades, pero para mí todo es igual ahora, desde que ustedes me dejaron así no he sido más que una lacra, Gyrich me abandonó y he sobrevivido en base a los fondos del gobierno para discapacitados".

"¿Acaso me crees idiota?".

Domino saca un libro de la biblioteca, al hacerlo empieza una reacción en cadena y esta se corre.

"¿No piensas detenerme?", le pregunta la chica mientras avanza hacia la rampa que estaba detrás de la biblioteca.

"Aunque quisiera no tendría manera", el científico avanza junto con ella.

"Era obvio que no abandonarías tus trabajos solo por problemas de financiamiento, no es tu estilo".

El lugar al que se llegaba era un laboratorio gigantesco en pésimo estado, pero una gran cantidad de maquinas aun funcionaban y se escuchan animales encerrados en jaulas.

"Admito que he realizado algunos trabajos por aquí y por allá, mucha gente te contrata si sabes dónde buscar".

"Incluso los gobiernos".

"Si, ¿por qué no?".

"¿Te crees muy gracioso?", Domino se enfurece y lo apunta con una pistola, "¿crees que soy una estúpida?, es obvio que esto no fue tan simple".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Tu salvaste a Plastique de la muerte, solo alguien como tu era capaz de algo así, el gobierno debe haberte pagado a cambio de ella, su primer trabajo fue entregarte el dinero, sabias que los soldados no te servirían contra nosotras, solo querías protegerte contra agentes que vinieran a cobrarte la marcha de Plastique".

"Muy inteligente, pero a la vez muy tonta, realmente no los necesitaba, solo estaban para guardar las apariencias, tenía un plan de reserva".

De repente los ojos de Edmund se ponen blancos y explota, Domino logra cubrirse detrás de una maquina.

Una compuerta se abre y sale una gigantesca máquina similar a un tanque con un cuerpo robótico arriba, una voz sale de ella.

"¿Crees que alguien con mi capacidad sería tan tonto de quedarse como un cuadripléjico toda su vida?, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz".

El tanque dispara y vuela en pedazos la cobertura de Domino, esta dispara, pero las balas no sirven de nada.

"Niña desagradecida, yo les di el poder, las transforme en lo que querían ser, ¿y cómo me pagaron?, dañándome y escapándose, tuve que caer en la decadencia, rogando por dinero para continuar mis investigaciones".

A Domino le cuesta esquivar las balas que dispara el gigantesco armatoste.

"Pero entonces tuve un atisbo de luz, encontré el cuerpo de Plastique, no me costó reconstruirlo, conocía su genética básica, los soviéticos pagaron mucho dinero, pero no…, ella tuvo que recuperar la consciencia y marcharse, dejándome en la ruina nuevamente, y tu, mientras tanto, te alzabas con un nombre en los bajos fondos, acompañada de tu patético grupo, todo eso me lo debes a mí".

Una de las garras del tanque agarra a Domino que no puede resistirse.

"¿Ultimas palabras?".

Domino mira atrás, alguien dispara una bazooka, y toda la maquinaria vuela en pedazos.

Cuando Domino abre los ojos, ve a Plastique parada al lado.

"Hola, vieja amiga".

La chica le tiende la mano, Domino la acepta y se levanta.

"Gracias".

Ambas se miran por unos segundos, entonces Plastique da una patada pero Domino la frena y golpea la pierna, tirándola hacia el suelo. Antes de terminar de caer la rubia la barre con la pierna que estaba en el aire, y luego de tocar el piso se prepara para pisarla.

Domino rueda para esquivarla y agarra una pistola, logra disparar pero la bala se frena mientras un artilugio brilla en el cinturón de Plastique.

"Campo de fuerza, que truco tan sucio".

"¿Quién te crees que me lo enseñó?".

Plastique de una patada le quita la pistola a Domino y con otra en la cara causa que le sangre la nariz. Domino cae al suelo, pero cuando Plastique se le acerca saca un cuchillo y se lo clava en la pierna, de todas formas no era su objetivo, ya no alcanza ningún nervio. Sin aparentar dolor, Plastique se saca el cuchillo y se lo arroja a Domino pero esta lo agarra con la mano izquierda.

"Esperaba un poco mas de conversación, después de todo este tiempo sin vernos".

"No tengo nada que conversar contigo", le grita Domino.

"Tal vez tu no, pero yo sí".

La biblioteca se vuelve a levantar y entran dos personas llevando inconscientes y capturados a Rusty y a Breaker.

"Como puedes ver, están bien, por ahora, pero si no haces lo que yo digo, están muertos".

"Maldita perra".

"¿Quién dijo que iba a pelear justamente?", Plastique se ríe con fuerza.

Mientras, afuera del lugar, un grupo espera.

"Señor Lucky, ¿empezamos?", le pregunta uno al líder mafioso.

"No", le responde este fumando un puro, "esperemos un poco, dejemos que hablen, y luego…, entren, y no dejen nada vivo".

Continuara…


	5. 5 Muerte y renacimiento

**No quiero aumentar mi ego con esto, pero realmente me siento muy bien con este fic, como ya dije, no recordaba muchas cosas de lo que sucedía en el mismo, ni que tenia de especial, pero luego del capítulo anterior, y con este, medio que ya tengo una idea, espero que lo disfruten, el próximo es el final, pero solo de esta historia, la segunda historia de la Brigada Heylin también la subiré alguna vez, pero tengo que ver cuándo.**

Un hombre se encuentra encadenado en medio de la oscuridad, sucio y sudoroso, con la mínima ropa como para cubrir su cuerpo, una puerta se abre, la luz ilumina la habitación, cegándolo.

El que abre la puerta es Gyrich, se sienta en una silla.

"Sr. Graves, ¿no?", dice levantando una hoja y leyéndola como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

El hombre encadenado levanta la cabeza, es mucho más joven que como lo conocemos, pero es Edmund Graves.

"El mismo", sonríe este pese a la situación, "¿con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?".

"Mi nombre es Henry Gyrich".

"Un placer".

"Seguramente lo es".

Gyrich avanza en los papeles lentamente.

"Muy interesante, sus experimentos fueron alabados por muchos aun cuando los animales sufrían, el problema surgió cuando busco sujetos de pruebas más… ¿cómo decirlo?".

"Humanos", Edmund largó una pequeña risita, "creo que esa es la palabra".

"Exactamente, humanos".

"Es diferente al resto de los oficiales", Edmund sonrió mostrando los dientes sucios y gastados, "dudo que pueda sacarme más información, déjeme seguir mi condena en paz".

"Oh, no, joven, yo no soy un policía, estoy más arriba que eso".

Gyrich castañetea los dedos y las esposas de Edmund se abren.

El mismo se observa sorprendido, mientras estira las articulaciones agarrotadas, su rostro ya no se ve alegre, "¿qué significa esto?, ¿quién eres?".

"Espero que todo este tiempo aquí no haya arruinado su mente", Gyrich se levantó con firmeza, "necesitamos lo que usted hace, tendrá todos los sujetos que quiera para experimentar, le daremos prisioneros, vagabundos, lo que necesite".

"Bebes".

"¿Cómo?".

"Quiero bebes".

Gyrich se quedó sin palabras unos segundos, "como guste".

Brigada Heylin capitulo 5: "Muerte y renacimiento".

Veinticinco años después, un Edmund ya con bastantes canas en su cabeza, pero que aún se mantenía en buena forma, observaba una serie de datos dentro de su laboratorio.

"Veamos, inestabilidad mental, fallas cardiacas, erupciones en la piel, parece que el sujeto no era tolerante a la formula, mejor deshacerse de él".

Edmund aprieta un botón, se escucha un ruido de explosión, y grandes llamas se pueden observar a través de un vidrio cercano. Pasos interrumpen sus pensamientos, y un grupo de soldados se acerca hacia el llevando dos bultos.

"Espero que me traigan lo que solicite, estoy ocupado ahora como para situaciones mundanas".

Al correr la manta de uno de ellos, una bebe rubia le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

Edmund levantó los dos.

"Perfecto, es justo lo que necesitaba".

Los soldados no se veían afectados por la felicidad del científico, y uno de ellos habló secamente.

"Gyrich me dijo que le recuerde de que si falla esta vez no habrá otra oportunidad".

Edmund los miro con desprecio, "lo sé, pueden retirarse".

Los hombres se marcharon, dejando a Edmund solo con las bebes.

Uno de ellos empezó a llorar.

"Oh, no llores, todo saldrá bien".

Al correr la manta nota que ese bebe es blanco con piel negra alrededor de uno de sus ojos.

"Que curioso, te llamare…, Domino, grandes cosas te esperan, pequeña".

Las niñas eran perfectas, él las había detectado cuando Gyrich le pasó los análisis de sangre de su orfanato, de donde venían los niños que usaba.

Los mismos habían detectado una sustancia, era extraña e inestable, pero parecía otorgar mejor resistencia, tal vez las niñas soportaran los tratamientos.

Huérfanas, el único registro de un padre era una nota.

"Queridas hijas, quien escribe esta nota es su padre, lamentablemente no podre verlas de nuevo, cometí muchos errores en mi vida, y no quiero arrastrarlas conmigo, solo espero que sean felices donde vayan".

Edmund pensó que el padre de las niñas podría haber sido un científico excepcional o algo por el estilo, la sustancia era perfecta, pero los sentimientos lo debían haber traicionado antes de terminar, de todas formas le sería útil.

Las niñas soportaron los tratamientos y lentamente fueron volviéndose poderosas, agiles, veloces.

Gyrich felicitó a Edmund por lo que había hecho, pero tuvo dudas sobre si las chicas se encontraban bajo el control del científico en todo momento.

"Exactamente", sonrió el científico, "no pueden hacer nada sin que yo les diga, tienen una maquina injertada en sus cerebros para eso".

Pero ni el propio doctor sabia que las maquinas no las afectaban desde que habían alcanzado la pubertad, Plastique y Domino iban a escapar algún día, de la forma que sea.

Y finalmente el momento llegó.

"ALERTA, ALERTA, HUIDA DE EXPERIMENTOS".

El ruido de las computadoras sobresaltó a Edmund, que se encontraba de lleno en uno de sus trabajos, "esto no puede estar pasando, computadora, especifica la zona".

"SECTOR 78-G".

"Domino y Plastique", aunque no tenía sentido, al revisar los datos vio que los controladores seguían siendo funcionales.

Domino y Plastique avanzaban a gran velocidad a lo largo de un pasillo, ambas vestían trajes blancos y tenían el pelo corto.

"¿Estás segura de esto?", preguntó Domino temerosa.

"Si, durante uno de nuestros entrenamientos revise la información del complejo, hay un tubo de ventilación por aquí".

Plastique y Domino se metieron por un tubo, el pasillo en el que estaban antes empezó a destruirse detrás de ellas.

"Según el mapa que obtuve deberíamos poder salir dentro de tres conexiones más".

"¿Y si te equivocas?".

"Domino, mi memoria nunca ha fallado antes".

"Lo sé, pero es que todo parece salir tan bien".  
"Solo confía en mí, ¿vale?, ¿no sientes calor?".

"Si, pero es mucho, me quema".

Todo el tubo de ventilación empieza a arder.

"Tontas", se escucha la voz de Edmund, "no crean que no estaba preparado para un caso así, la seguridad aumenta cada día, no podrán salir de ahí".

"Maldito, lo tenía todo planeado", grita Plastique, y luego golpea la cabeza con el fondo del tubo, "tanta investigación para nada".

"Tal vez nos perdone si volvemos".

"No, no voy a volver, no ahora", Plastique se congestiona por la furia y el dolor, mientras su frente se quema.

"Pero…".

"Nada de peros, este es el momento, estaba perfecto, no lo va a arruinar, no".

Lentamente la cara de Plastique fue cambiando, le salieron escamas, se volvió de color verde, su pelo se hacía más largo.

"Plastique, ¿qué pasa?", dijo Domino preocupada.

Plastique empezó a agrandarse hasta que el tubo colapsó y cayeron en un pasillo.

La chica parecía un lagarto gigantesco, se miraba las manos llenas de garras sin comprender lo que pasaba.

"Hermana", la llamó Domino temerosa.

"Siento poder".

Su voz salía seseante.

"Si, ahora podre acabar con él".

Plastique rompió el muro de un golpe y empezó a correr, Domino no sabía qué hacer.

Edmund lloraba de felicidad al ver lo que las cámaras de seguridad filmaban.

"Si, tras todos estos años los experimentos dieron fruto, logré mejorar la formula, Plastique tiene todo lo que yo había deseado".

El muro se rompió y Plastique apareció.

"He venido por ti", seseo la chica.

"Si, sabía que esto tenía que terminar así, pero no voy a caer".

Un grupo de robots salió de dentro de un muro.

"Estas baratijas no pueden conmigo".

Plastique destruyó a los robots como si fueran de papel.

"Piensa rápido, pequeña".

Edmund tenía un gigantesco cañón y disparó un rayo de plasma que arrojó a Plastique lejos.

"Supongo que es tiempo de planificar mi escape".

Edmund arrojó el arma, se dio vuelta y vio a Domino.

"Domino", sonrió al instante, abandonando su expresión de furia repentina, "sabes, tu siempre fuiste mi favorita, ¿por qué no me ayudas a escapar?".

"Maldito bastardo".

Domino dio una patada en el estomago de Edmund y se escuchó el sonido de algo quebrándose. La chica se acercó a su hermana, la herida se había regenerado y volvió a su forma humana, aunque seguía dolorida.

"Domino, Edmund se va a escapar", dijo dolorida.

"Lo sé, pero no importa, ya lo encontraremos de nuevo, y dudo que pueda moverse mucho de ahora en mas, vamos, debemos irnos de aquí lo más rápido posible".

Plastique y Domino lograron escapar, desde ese momento empezaron a trabajar para el mejor postor sin importar, sus habilidades se fueron puliendo, habían sido el experimento mayor de Edmund Graves sin lugar a dudas.

Pero algo pasó al final, Plastique conoció a una persona peculiar durante una misión, y volvió cambiada.

Domino en ese momento se encontraba preocupada, Plastique había tardado mucho, más que de costumbre.

De repente la puerta se abrió, al ingresar su hermana, vio una extraña expresión, como si no estuviera allí.

"Plastique, volviste, ¿tuviste éxito?".

"Eso no importa", la chica pareció caer en la situación en la que estaba, "la misión era sencilla, pero conocí a alguien, alguien importante".

"¿Quién?".

"Nuestro padre".

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo lo sabes?".

"Sencillamente lo sé, era nuestro padre".

"¿Y dónde está?".

"No puede estar con nosotras, tiene cosas más importantes que hacer, pero me mostró algo".

"¿De qué hablas?".

"Domino, todo este tiempo estuvimos haciendo lo incorrecto".

"¿Qué dices?".

"La gente que matamos es una basura, lo sé, pero estamos obviando la realidad".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"La humanidad, Domino, siempre generara maldad si nos deshacemos de ella".

"Plastique, lo que dices es una locura".

"Ni siquiera sabes porque nos transformaron en esto que somos, yo si lo sé".

"Explícate".

"Están buscando métodos…, métodos para asesinar personas con poderes, para usarlos como armas, nosotros no somos más que un experimento fallido, pero el futuro nos pertenece, somos el futuro, mas fuertes, más veloces, mas agiles, la escoria humana merece morir para que nosotros ocupemos su lugar".

"Plastique, estás hablando de matar gente inocente".

"Millones de veces matamos gente inocente por dinero".

"No es así, siempre revisábamos, todos merecían morir por alguna u otra razón".

"De todos modos, nadie es realmente inocente, y todo va a seguir así, puedes unírteme o no, me da igual, pero no cambiare mi idea, el me abrió los ojos, y aunque no pueda abrir los tuyos, con eso me basta".

Plastique se transformó y saltó a través de la ventana.

Domino sabia que la única persona que podía detenerla era ella.

Y ahora en el presente, ambas estaban enfrentadas por segunda vez.

"Tienes a dos de mis compañeros encerrados", habló Domino secamente, "¿qué harás ahora?".

"Ahora…, te hare sufrir por cada cosa que me hiciste".

Plastique sacó un cuchillo, pero antes de moverse escuchó un ruido, al darse vuelta ve a sus hombres inconscientes salvo por uno. Este se transforma lentamente en Freaku y la saluda alegremente mientras libera a Rusty y Breaker.

"Debo admitir que fui descuidada", sonríe Plastique al verlos.

"Bien, jefa, ¿dónde quiere que la queme?", sonríe Rusty formando fuego en sus manos.

"Váyanse", les grita Domino, desconcertándolos, "ya les dije, esta es mi pelea y la terminare yo sola".

Rusty quiso insistir, pero Breaker lo detuvo.

"Con todo lo que hicimos para salvarla".

"No importa, ella podrá con esto".

Los tres se marcharon, Freaku miró a Domino antes de irse, tenía lagrimas en los ojos.

"No se si eres buena o solo una tonta", se burló Plastique, "no podrás vencerme sola, nunca pudiste".

"Ya lo veremos".

"Como gustes".

Ambas se prepararon, la batalla final empieza ahora.

Continuara…


	6. 6 Hermanas hasta el fin

**Y aquí tenemos un "hasta luego" para la brigada Heylin, uno de los objetivos de este fic originalmente era realizar varias secuelas (y precuelas también), que contaran mas historias de la Brigada, de momento solo he realizado las dos primeras, así que todavía falta un largo trecho por recorrer con este grupo, espero que sigan por aquí hasta entonces.**

Hace años:

Plastique en su forma de lagarto estaba destrozando personas comunes que simplemente iban por la calle, yendo al trabajo, volviendo a sus hogares, todos estaban muriendo, sean policías intentando detenerla, médicos o simplemente niños corriendo, todos estaban transformándose en victimas.

Entonces, un disparo dio en la nuca de Plastique, la herida fue grande pero pudo recuperarse.

Al darse vuelta vio a Domino esgrimiendo una escopeta, estaba llorando.

"Domino, ¿qué haces?", seseó Plastique, "¿no comprendes lo que es correcto aquí?".

Domino simplemente levantó el arma, "si no te detienes no me hare responsable de mis actos".

"Sabes que eso no podrá detenerme".

Domino solo seguía llorando.

Brigada Heylin capítulo final: "Hermanas hasta el fin".

Ahora:

"Tu única posibilidad de triunfo se acaba de ir porque tú les dijiste que lo hicieran", se burla Plastique, "sin ellos no me vencerás, eres débil".

Domino sacó una pistola y disparó, Plastique detuvo la bala con la mano.

"Siempre defendiéndote con armas".

Plastique saltó con una patada, Domino hizo un movimiento y de su guante salió un cuchillo.

"Sé que jugando limpiamente no podre vencerte".

De un potente tajo dio un corte perfecto a lo largo de la cintura de Plastique, luego arrojó el cuchillo que se clavó en el hombro derecho.

"Si que te gustan las cosas afiladas".

Las heridas de Plastique se regeneraron en segundos, sacó el cuchillo de su hombro, pero lo arrojó lejos.

Dio un fuerte golpe, Domino quiso bloquearlo pero no pudo, dio en la nariz, posiblemente la quebrara, ya estaba mal por el golpe que le había dado antes.

"No insistas, tu intento es inútil".

Antes:

"No insistas, tu intento es inútil", las palabras de Plastique eran las mismas.

"Son balas expansivas, producen una gran explosión".

"¿Y con eso esperas detenerme?".

Domino disparó, la bala dio en el pecho de Plastique y generó una gran explosión, pero esta no hizo más que reírse y lentamente su cuerpo se regeneraba. Su amiga igual siguió disparando.

Ahora:

Domino atacaba, no con furia, sino con decisión, pero no podía llegar a tocar a Plastique.

Pero esta tampoco tenía la ventaja.

"Ya veo", dijo interesada, "has estado entrenando, pero aun te falta para ser como yo".

Plastique dio una vuelta rápida y le agarró el brazo, quebrándoselo con un rápido movimiento. Domino no dijo nada, aunque el dolor se marcaba en su rostro.

"¿Sin grito?, me impresionas".

Domino sacó una esfera de su traje y la arrojó al suelo, la misma comenzó a generar humo en grandes cantidades, causando que ninguna de las dos viera nada.

"Que truco tan vano", se burló Plastique, "no necesito mi vista para encontrarte".

"Lo sé".

Domino sacó otra esfera, y esta generó un fuerte sonido. Plastique no pudo evitar gritar mientras sus oídos comenzaban a sangrar. Pero el grito eventualmente se transformó en un rugido.

Antes:

Los disparos de Domino no paraban, pero no hacía más que enfurecer a Plastique.

"Domino, eres tan divertida, pero no piensas en lo que yo siento, estas traicionándome".

"No lo digas".

"Si, es verdad, y tú lo sabes".

En ese momento un grupo de la policía llegó al lugar, el ver a Plastique en su forma reptilesca causo que varios perdieran el control, comenzando a disparar, los demás los siguieron eventualmente, pero las balas no hacían efecto.

La muchacha saltó entre ellos y comenzó a destrozarlos uno tras otro.

"¿Domino?, ¿dónde te has ido, pequeña bribona?", se preguntó al no notar la presencia de su antigua amiga, entonces la vio trepando en el armazón de un edificio destruido, y se dispuso a seguirla.

Ahora:

Plastique saltó encima de Domino, los oídos aun le sangraban, sus ojos se encontraban irritados, pero su furia era enorme, y completamente transformada, abre sus fauces de reptil enseñando una hilera de dientes filosos.

"Veo que aun puedes transformarte".

Domino golpea una patada en la mandíbula de Plastique arrojándola hacia atrás.

"Esto ha dejado de ser divertido", dice esta ya fuera de sí, y con una gran velocidad atraviesa el abdomen de Domino con sus zarpas, las heridas no tardan ni un segundo en comenzar a sangrar en grandes cantidades, mientras la chica intenta cubrírselas con las manos, "esa herida fue mortal, pero de todas maneras te arrancare la cabeza rápidamente para que sufras menos, considéralo un último regalo de mi parte".

Domino en ese momento sonrió, y dejo de cubrir sus heridas.

"¿Qué?, no puede ser posible".

Antes:

Plastique trepaba con facilidad entre las vigas que formaban lo que antes había sido un edificio, al llegar arriba se vio de frente a Domino.

"¿Por qué intentas oponerte a mi?, aun puedes unírteme".

Domino sacó una pistola y comenzó a disparar pero sus balas no dañaban la piel de Plastique.

Esta se resignó, y con una velocidad increíble corrió hasta ella y la levantó por el cuello, con gran estrepito la estrelló contra una viga haciendo que retumbara.

"Lo siento, ya es tarde para que decidas unirte a mi".

Un misterioso disparo de origen desconocido dio en el otro brazo de Plastique arrancándolo entero. Esto causó que Domino cayera junto al mismo entre las vigas, pero logró asirse de una de ellas.

Un montón de seres similares a robots llegaron al lugar, sin embargo en lo que sería su cabeza se veían caras humanas detrás de vidrios.

En un lejano lugar Gyrich miraba todo por televisores.

"Esto se ha ido de control, los Mandroides no estaban listos todavía, pero por culpa de Edmund tuve que usarlos ahora".

Los robots empezaron a disparar contra Plastique que no podía regenerar su brazo todavía. La misma saltó entre las vigas agarrando a los distintos Mandroides destrozándolos sin parar, sangre y aceite caían por todas partes.

Sin embargo, eran demasiados, las balas pequeñas penetraban la piel y la dañaban, una de ellas la dejo tuerta destrozándole un ojo, podía esquivar los cañones pero los lanzallamas le quemaban la piel y las bombas le abrían grandes boquetes, ni siquiera su factor curativo podía ir tan rápido.

Finalmente, nada quedó, solo Plastique frente a un montón de seres destrozados.

"Necesito descansar…, todo mi cuerpo arde", se quejó, sin poder contener los gritos de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando notó que a través de su pecho, una fina barra de metal la atravesaba, atrás de ella se veía a Domino portando el otro extremo, salpicada con su sangre.

"Maldita…", fue todo lo que llegó a decir Plastique, y cayó, le costaba agarrarse con un solo brazo, su corazón había sido destrozado por la barra, y no recibía sangre.

"Perdona, hermana, pero fuiste demasiado lejos".

Domino colocó una bomba en la viga y se fue a gran velocidad.

"No importa cómo", gritó Plastique, "volveré desde la tumba, y te matare".

La bomba explotó, el cuerpo de Plastique se volvió humano nuevamente y cayó desde una distancia de veinte metros sobre una pila de escombros, el resto de la obra siguió a continuación el mismo destino, cayendo sobre ella.

En la lejanía, Domino veía la situación, y no podía evitar llorar.

Ahora:

Domino ya no sangraba, las heridas que Plastique le había abierto estaban sanas.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?, no tiene sentido".

"Plastique, yo ya sabía que podías volver, tu curación va mas allá de lo que creías, realmente somos inmortales, podríamos vivir mil quinientos años sin envejecer un solo día, Edmund no te salvó, solo debe haber sacado la barra de metal y juntado tus partes, para luego esperar a que tu corazón se regenerara por su propia cuenta, por eso, no dejare que quede de ti ni la más mínima célula".

Domino empezó a tener convulsiones, entonces su cuerpo creció, la piel se desgarró, y una forma reptilesca quedó ahí, se la podía reconocer por la mancha negra alrededor de uno de sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a hacer eso?".

"Las cosas cambian, Plastique, sea herencia de nuestros padres, o los experimentos que nos hicieron, las dos teníamos el mismo potencial, en estos años pude controlarlo, pero no disfruto de este lado mío, acabemos de una vez".

Domino y Plastique saltaron al mismo tiempo, sus dientes y garras desgarraron la piel de su adversario, pero los ojos de Plastique no se curaban, cada vez veía menos incluso.

"Ese gas, tramposa, no era humo normal, ¿qué era?".

"Una sustancia especial, sabía que después de que anulara tu oído y tu vista te transformarías, el humo no solo cegaba a las personas en general, también a los reptiles, pero en ese caso ingresa a sus ojos, por más que te regeneres no los dejara y seguirá dañándolos, por eso espere para transformarme hasta que se difuminara".

"Sucia bastarda, te destrozare".

Plastique saltó hacia Domino, pero esta la esquivó con facilidad.

"Tuve todo este tiempo para mejorar, y aprender como vencerte en caso de que volvieras, y no voy a fallar".

Domino dio un mordisco exactamente a la altura del cuello de Plastique, pese a los horribles gritos, no podía dejarla, así que siguió hasta que finalmente lo destrozó.

"Maldita…", fue lo último que llegó a decir ella antes de caer al suelo.

Pero Domino sabía que no era suficiente, así que le arrancó la cabeza arrojándola lejos, y luego comenzó a devorar los restos de su cuerpo.

Cuando se levantó, tenía su forma humana, se limpió la boca, no se sentía realmente bien, pero todo había terminado, y esa era la única forma. No tardó demasiado en vomitar, su estomago humano no podía soportar tan fácilmente algo como lo que había comido.

"Que idiota que fui al volver a esta forma tan rápido", se quejó con dolor, "pero al menos estoy segura de que nadie podrá volver a juntar tus partes de nuevo".

Al salir, sus compañeros la estaban esperando, y la recibieron con alegría, pero también alguien más. Lucky Lobo les ordenó a todos sus hombres que los apuntaran con sus armas, la cantidad era realmente impresionante.

"Realmente sorprendente, Domino", sonrió el mafioso, "así que has superado a Plastique, pero ahora te encuentras en un problema mas grande, ¿qué eliges?, ¿trabajar para nosotros o morir?".

"Ya deberías saber que la respuesta es no".

"Que así sea, chicos, disparen".

Los hombres dispararon, pero Freaku cubrió a sus compañeros volviéndose un escudo protector, y las balas rebotaron en su cuerpo dándoles directo a los mafiosos.

"Ya basta, idiotas", grita Lucky, "nos estamos matando a nosotros mismos, tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua".

Todos sacan unos cuchillos, pero al poco tiempo de avanzar, la figura de Destino hace presencia.

"Fin", es todo lo que dice, lo siguiente es un destello de luz, y los miembros de la Brigada Heylin se encuentran en su base.

"Maldición, Destino", se queja Rusty, "ya teníamos ganada esa pelea".

"Sé que no estaban en problemas, pero de todos modos creo que Domino necesita descansar".

Domino se prepara para ingresar a su habitación, y nota que no tiene puerta.

"Perdón", es todo lo que llega a decir Breaker.

Su jefa no parece verse afectada e ingresa de todas formas.

"Hey", la llama Rusty, "se que Breaker es un idiota, ¿pero estas enojada con nosotros?, no debimos involucrarnos, pero…".

"No importa, gracias, sin ustedes a mi lado no hubiera podido".

Y por primera vez, el grupo ve sonreír de verdad a Domino.

"Prepárense, mañana seguiremos con nuestro trabajo, y nuestras misiones serán difíciles".

"No importa, nada puede con nosotros", se jacta Freaku.

"Lo sé, y por eso, nunca más los dejare".

Domino ingresa a su habitación y una puerta secreta se cierra, cuando los demás se dan vuelta notan que Destino ya no está ahí.

"¿Alguno pensó que Destino podría haber terminado con la tal Plastique de haberlo querido?", comenta Rusty.

"Es probable", le contesta Breaker, "¿acaso importa?".

"No, solo decía, vamos a dormir".  
"No, quiero ver tele", se queja Freaku.

"Lo que faltaba".

Domino escucha desde su habitación las risas, tal vez sean medio tontos, pero son sus compañeros, y no hay nada mejor que eso.

Prende un fuego, y arroja todas las fotos de Plastique ahí, esa parte de su vida ya terminó, su futuro le pertenece a la Brigada Heylin, ahora, y para siempre.

FIN.

Epilogo:

Dos científicos se acercan al lugar donde en algún lado descansan los pocos y diezmados restos de Plastique, uno de ellos patea un conjunto de piedras destruidas.

"Bueno, una pérdida de material insuperable, ¿verdad, Edmund?".

"No, mi antigua base, así como mi clon, no servían para nada, en cuanto a Plastique, bueno, puede que algún resto haya quedado, pero ya tengo todo el material que necesitaba".

"De acuerdo, vamos, Gyrich quiere que potenciemos los Mandroides para el futuro".

"Está bien, ah, y una cosa, Liu Kalil, no me llames por mi nombre común".

"Cierto, prefieres el nombre clave, está bien…, Zangetsu".

Liu Kalil abandona el paramo, Zangetsu se queda mirando el espacio alrededor suyo un segundo antes de marcharse también, aunque lo intente Domino no va a separarse de él tan fácilmente.


	7. 2-1 Mi enemigo, mi enemigo

**Segunda aventura de la Brigada Heylin, un tiempo después de los sucesos de la anterior (bastante, por lo que podrán ver).**

El negocio de la droga siempre va en alza aunque la policía lo intente detener, y eso es porque siempre hay alguien dispuesto a comprar lo que quieras venderle, con tal de que se lo endulces un poco. Tal vez una de las desventajas es pagarle a los que van por debajo de ti, ya que siempre sabrán que tienes más de lo que dices.

Ese es el tema ahora, un grupo de trabajadores de este sucio negocio, se acercan a la mesa central, donde su jefe descansa en su silla, dándoles la espalda.

"Señor", dijo tranquilamente el representante de los semi empleados, estaba sudando bastante, pero los impulsos de sus compañeros, sumado a que no recibía respuesta, hicieron que levantara la voz, "señor, me parece que algo no está bien aquí, venimos realizando todo el trabajo duro, y ya es hora de que tengamos alguna clase de aumento".

"¿Así que quieren uno?", respondió una voz por encima del respaldo de la silla, "¿cómo está el cargamento de hoy?".

"En los camiones, listo para ser entregado y…", el sujeto se paró un segundo, "esa voz no es la suya, ¿qué…?".

La silla giro, y una mujer extremadamente blanca con una mancha negra alrededor de uno de sus ojos se encontraba allí, llevaba una pistola en la mano, y parecía limpiarla, "que bueno, han trabajado duro".

Todos allí sacaron sus armas rápidamente, pero las tiraron, el metal estaba hirviendo, y les había producido quemaduras graves.

Al instante, los que estaban más atrás, se dieron vuelta para salir, pero se encontraron con un sujeto gigantesco, que sin demasiados problemas, dio unos cuantos puñetazos, haciéndolos pedazos a todos.

Una mancha gigantesca empezó a aplastar a los demás, hasta que solo quedaba el que había hablado con vida.

La mancha se convirtió en una figura humana, imposible definir si era hombre o mujer, y se colocó junto con un chico que tenia fuego en las manos, y el sujeto gigante.

"Parece que aquí tienes tu aumento", dijo la mujer de la mancha, y dio un disparo, que atravesó el cráneo del sujeto. La mujer se levantó tranquilamente, y se dirigió a sus compañeros, "vamos, tenemos que recoger el cargamento".

"No era parte del pago, Domino", dijo el musculoso tranquilamente.

"Lo sé, así que…".

"WIII", gritó la persona que cambia de forma, con inmensa alegría, y estirando los brazos hasta el techo.

"No, Freaku, después de lo que pasó esa vez, nunca más".

"No es justo".

"Lo quemaremos, mejor eso a que termine en las calles".

"Seguramente el que nos contrató la quería para sí", sonrió el chico de fuego, "subirá su dominio a esta zona ahora que no tendrá más competidores".

El grupo se preparó para salir, pero en ese momento se escuchó una explosión, y una serie de robots ingresaron al lugar.

"Unidades Mandroides", dijo el que iba adelante, "ataquen a matar".

"¿Qué demonios?", fue todo lo que llegó a decir Domino.

Brigada Heylin: Viaje al país Dragón capitulo 1: "Mi enemigo, mi enemigo".

"Marx, créeme que te voy a destrozar", gritó Domino en la oficina del susodicho, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio.

"¿Perdón?", preguntó este como si no entendiera, mientras tomaba un pésimo café, seguramente promocionado como de origen cubano o colombiano en la caja.

"Mira, no sé qué diablos hiciste, pero en medio de la misión nos atacaron alguna clase de robots policías".

"Ah, sí, Mandroides, escuche que dentro de poco se van a volver comunes, interesante funcionamiento, ¿no lo crees?".

"Casi nos matan, además, confiscaron todo lo que había en el lugar".

"El cliente está muy satisfecho de todas formas, en una semana recibirás la paga, en caso de problemas, sabes que las preguntas van por…".

"¿Quién los llamó?", preguntó fríamente Domino, causando que Marx se sintiera intimidado.

"Oh, vamos, Domino", se escuchó una voz jocosa en el fondo, "¿qué necesidad tienes de molestar al pobre?, seguro no tiene nada que ver".

Domino se dio vuelta, y vio la figura esbelta de Charles Linus, vestido en su clásico smoking, y su pelo negro corto levemente levantado.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?".

"Es una historia divertida", empezó Marx, "miren, resulta que…".

"¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?".

"Mira, yo también tengo trabajo, además no podía resistir escuchar esta bella conversación entre dos de mis personas preferidas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que casi te mueres, querida Domino".

"Maldito, fuiste tú", Domino saca a gran velocidad un cuchillo, pero antes de llegar al cuello de Charles, unos hilos que salen de un guante que este lleva, la frenan a duras penas, produciendo un largo forcejeo.

"Chicos, chicos", intenta calmarlos Marx, "estas cosas pasan en el negocio y…".

Domino guarda su cuchillo, y va hacia la puerta lentamente.

"¿Tan rápido te nos vas, nena?", pregunta Charles jocoso, "pensar que yo solo hice eso para darle algo de sabor a tu vida".

"Espera, Domino, hay un tema que tenemos que hablar", gritó Marx, pero la chica ya había cruzado la puerta.

Freaku hacia extraños sonidos, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía y generaba extrañas formas, y entonces expulsó una bala por la boca, "al fin, me estaba molestando desde que esos robots nos dispararon".

"Pero si ellos estaban usando rayos de energía", dijo Rusty.

Freaku se quedó pensando unos segundos, "demonios, ¿entonces hace cuanto que andaba con eso adentro?".

"Tuvimos suerte de que Destino nos salvara en el momento justo", dice tranquilamente Breaker, "pero si alguna vez pasa de nuevo no sé si saldrá el mismo truco, el gobierno esta movilizándose más de lo que pensamos".

"¿No deberíamos hablar con Destino para que se mantenga mayor tiempo aquí?", pregunta Rusty, pero su única respuesta fue que Freaku le acariciara la cabeza como si fuera un nene, "hablo en serio".

"Sabes que el grupo no funciona así", le recrimina Breaker, "Destino va y viene, Domino confía en ella, y nosotros nunca preguntamos, así se hicieron las cosas siempre".

"Pero algún día podrían cambiar, hemos dependido mucho de ella últimamente, sobre todo con la vez que nos enfrentamos a ese chico con poderes de viento".

"El hombre dragón", dice Freaku.

"Invocó a un dragón, Freaku, eso no lo hace hombre dragón".

"Si lo hace".

"Deja de cambiar el tema cuando intento tener una charla seria".

"No cambio el tema, tu hablaste del hombre dragón antes".

"No hable del hombre dragón".

"¿Ves que si era hombre dragón?".

"… Como sea, a lo que voy es que…".

"¿Problemas en el grupo?", dijo una voz detrás de ellos, y todos se dieron vuelta.

Faltaba su líder, pero salvo por él, la Legión de la muerte estaba completa.

Shadow, segundo al mando, detrás de Charles Linus, totalmente vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, no más que una sombra en la existencia.

Razor, un sujeto desquiciado con cuchillas giratorias en sus brazos y piernas que rebanan todo a su paso, y detestables colmillos.

Troya, una mujer pelirroja de pelo corto, vestida de traje y lentes, conocedora de las palabras capaces de dañar, controlar o incluso destruir la mente humana o animal.

Elektra, dominante de la electricidad en todas sus formas, le gusta vestirse de cuero negro ajustado, exhibiendo su largo cabello rubio, y lanzar rayos.

El que había hablado era Shadow, su voz se podía distinguir de las demás, ya que era extraña, como proveniente de otra realidad, y posiblemente fuera así.

Rápidamente, los miembros de la Brigada Heylin se pusieron en posición de pelea, pero no atacarían primero.

"¿Puedo matarlos ahora?", preguntó Razor desesperado.

"No lo sé, tal vez el jefe se enoje", dijo Shadow, pero Elektra empezó a reírse, y lanzo un rayo, que fue frenado por un puñetazo de Breaker, sin hacer efecto.

Esa situación sirvió de inicio para que los grupos empezaran, Freaku estiró su cuerpo formando un montón de pinches directos para clavarse en Shadow. En vez de eso, desaparecieron en la sombra, que empezó a absorber a Freaku.

Mientras, Rusty lanzó sus rayos de fuego, Razor pasó a través de ellos sin problemas utilizando sus cuchillos, pero recibió un puñetazo de Breaker, arrojándolo sobre Elektra.

Troya se mantuvo al margen, su arma era de doble filo, el utilizarla incorrectamente causaría que otros tuvieran la posibilidad de manejarla, o peor, causaría daños a sus compañeros también, este no era el lugar, además, a Charles le molestaría seguramente.

Shadow siguió intentando absorber a Freaku, que tomaba todas las formas pesadas posibles para no ser arrastrada, pero entonces la sombra se multiplicó, y cada una de las copias empezó a tirar para traerla más y mas, entonces, un cuchillo se colocó en el cuello del sujeto, corriendo su máscara y clavándose en su cuello, haciendo que sangrara.

"Detente", dijo la voz de Domino, empuñando el arma, a lo que el sujeto hizo caso, liberando a Freaku. Al instante, sus compañeros se replegaron.

"Vámonos", ordenó Domino.

"Pero jefa…", intentó decir Rusty.

"Jefa, nada, nos vamos".

El grupo la siguió, dejando a los demás allí.

"Te confiaste, Shadow", le dijo Troya al salir del lugar donde se escondía, mientras el sujeto se limpiaba el cuello antes de cerrar su traje nuevamente.

"Fue algo del momento, no es necesario que Charles lo sepa".

"Quería matarlos", dijo Razor.

Al día siguiente, los miembros de la Brigada Heylin se levantaron rápidamente, habían recibido un aviso de una misión, normalmente nunca sucede, ya que Domino va a buscarlas y ya, pero esta era urgente, tanto, que serian escoltados al lugar de los hechos con un helicóptero que los esperaba en ese momento en una ubicación determinada.

"Maldito Shadow", se enojaba Freaku, "se hace el poderoso, pero no es nada, tal vez pueda multiplicarse, y hacer todas esas cosas que hace, pero es una maldita sombra, no puede transformarse en un escorpión gigante", Freaku se transforma en un escorpión gigante, lo que causa que la gente empiece a correr, pero luego vuelve a su forma normal, "o en una imitación de Elvis Presley", se transforma en un Elvis Presley gordo, antes de volver a su forma normal otra vez, "no lo entiendo, no tiene nada de especial".

"Ya, tranquilízate, esta misión será tranquila, y no veremos a esos idiotas en mucho, mucho tiempo", indicó Rusty.

"Por cierto, ¿cómo era esa clausula adicional del trabajo?", le preguntó Breaker a Domino.

"Parece que no trabajaremos solos".

"Odio eso", dijo Freaku, "es como esa vez que estaba ese chico, ¿cómo se llamaba?".

"Finnes", le dijo Rusty.

"Si, ese, se creía tan guay porque se estiraba un poco más que yo, pero era un idiota, ¿qué habrá pasado con él?".

"Lo mataste durante la misión, y tuvimos que cargarnos al resto de su equipo y decir que fue la policía para evitar problemas con el que nos contrató".

"Ah, cierto, pero igual, sigue siendo un idiota aunque este muerto".

"Casi me matan por tu culpa ese día".

"Breaker, Rusty me molesta".

"¿Qué?".

"Rusty, deja de molestar".

"Pero si yo…".

"Ya basta, grupo, hemos llegado", indicó Domino, efectivamente, cerca del puerto, un helipuerto vacio se encontraba, "un poco antes de la hora acordada, pero el otro equipo debería llegar en cualquier momento".

Prácticamente cuando esa frase termino de decirse, una sombra negra cubrió todo, y cinco figuras salieron de ella.

"¿Qué significa esto?", preguntó Domino cuando los vio, era La Legión de la Muerte.

"Supongo que es obvio, lindura", dijo Charles.

"No juegues conmigo, idiota".

"Somos compañeros de equipo en esta misión".

"¿Cómo?, no firme nunca eso".

"Marx quería decírtelo en persona pero te fuiste, y como supuso que por mensaje no lo aceptarías, decidió ocultártelo".

"De todas formas no lo acepto, vámonos".

"¿Rechazarías un trabajo de esta escala?, vamos, es mucho dinero, además tu reputación no quedara tan bien".

Domino se paró antes de seguir, no sabía qué hacer, pero la llegada de un helicóptero enorme cortó todo.

"Guau, que gran pájaro", dijo Freaku.

Varios sujetos salieron del vehículo, uno de ellos iba hacia el frente, era un sujeto seco, de lentes oscuros y pelo corto.

"Bienvenidos", dijo, "este transporte los llevara hacia su objetivo, hemos escuchado que son los dos mejores equipos que existen de su estilo en el mundo, pero créanme que esta misión será peligrosa, más que nada a lo que se han enfrentado, aunque la paga es buena, como se habrán dado cuenta, si quieren bajarse, háganlo ahora", los miembros de la Brigada Heylin miraron a Domino, pero esta no hizo nada, así que se quedaron quietos, "bien, partamos".

"No quiero ser impertinente, señor", intervino Linus, "¿pero que tendremos que hacer?".

"Conseguir un huevo de dragón", respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Continuara…


	8. 2-2 Durmiendo con el enemigo

**Segundo capítulo de esta historia, un poco más humorística y no tan violenta como la anterior, no sé, parece que quise bajar un poco las tensiones.**

"Veo, veo".

"Freaku, no molestes", dijo Rusty.

"Ah, vamos, no seas aguafiestas".

"Tiene razón, Freaku, la verdad no conviene que juguemos ahora", dice Breaker.

De frente a ellos, los miembros de la Legión de la muerte los veían de mala manera, menos Linus, que simplemente sonreía.

"Y dígame, ¿cuánto falta para llegar?", le pregunta tranquilamente al jefe, que se encontraba junto al conductor.

"No demasiado, el portal estará a solo unos metros más".

"Perfecto".

"¿Qué cosa?", pregunta Rusty, pero ya era tarde, en ese momento, por las ventanas del helicóptero se observaban unas extrañas emanaciones de color violeta, y todos sintieron algo extraño, como si sus estómagos se revolvieran, solo que en todas partes de su cuerpo.

Al instante de que eso pasara, unos extraños grilletes cubrieron sus manos y sus piernas.

"¿Qué significa esto?", pregunta Domino.

"Solo es una precaución", explica el superior, "no queremos accidentes, debajo de nosotros esta la Isla de los Dragones, cuando consigan un huevo, envíen una señal, y pasaremos a buscarlos, buena suerte.

En ese momento, las sillas de cada grupo se cayeron en dos grandes bloques, separándose del helicóptero, a kilómetros del suelo.

Brigada Heylin, viaje al País Dragón, capitulo 2: "Durmiendo con el enemigo".

Rusty no pudo evitar gritar mientras se producía la caída, pero Domino le hizo callar, la única persona que podía hacer algo dadas las circunstancias era Freaku, que estiró sus brazos a más no poder luego de sacarlos de los grilletes, para agarrar al vehículo que seguía en el aire, pero un campo de fuerza le impidió llegar.

"No te preocupes por eso ahora", le grita Domino, y Freaku hace caso, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un paracaídas que agarra ambos grupos de sillas.

"Muchas gracias por el aventón", sonríe Linus, "pero parece que te está costando llevarnos".

"Es cuestión del peso", explica Domino, "aligéralo un poco, Freaku".

Al instante las sillas con los miembros de la Legión de la muerte se sueltan, y Freaku se acomoda mejor para llevar al resto de su equipo.

"Hey, podrían morirse los otros", indica Rusty, pero luego de unos segundos, Breaker, Freaku y él comienzan a reír.

"Malditos, nos dejaron abandonados", grita Shadow, mientras cada vez caen más rápido.

"No te preocupes", indica Linus tranquilo, "¿puedes teletransportarnos abajo?".

"No a esta velocidad, y menos con las manos amarradas".

"Elektra, ¿puedes frenarnos usando rayos?".

"No sin vaporizarlos a todos".

"¿Troya?".

"¿Si, jefe?".

"¿Estoy guapo?".

"Eh…, claro, jefe", responde Troya sonrojada.

"Gracias, supongo que tendré que encargarme yo", los hilos salen de las muñequeras de Linus, asiéndose a cada uno de los arboles que se encuentran debajo, y levemente al grupo de la Brigada Heylin, lo que los frena, con un pequeño movimiento brusco.

"No vale, te enganchaste a nosotros", le recrimina Freaku al bajar.

"Y muchas gracias por eso".

Las venas de la frente de Freaku comienzan a marcarse, mientras, sus compañeros se van quitando las muñequeras que los encierran.

Recién ahí todos comienzan a mirar a sus alrededores, el lugar definitivamente es una selva, y a lo lejos puede verse el océano, o algo parecido.

"Supongo que habrá que organizarse", dice Linus dirigiéndose a todos.

"Tú no diriges nuestro grupo", grita Freaku, "nos organizamos si queremos".

"Igual si habría que organizarse", indica Breaker, "buscar agua o comida, y algún lugar donde pasar la noche".

"Además seguro debe ser complicado encontrar dragones, o sea, no recuerdo haber visto nunca a ningu…", empieza Rusty, pero un grupo de gigantescos dragones pasa volando por arriba de sus cabezas hacia una de las montañas, se los ve largos como serpientes. Todos se quedan sorprendidos.

"¿Y qué hay del Hombre Dragón?", pregunta Freaku, que parece no haberse dado cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar.

Ambos grupos deciden funcionar de manera separada, dentro de las sillas había emisores de señales para cada uno, para avisar a los de arriba que tienen el huevo, es mejor no arriesgarse a usarlos así nomas, así que siguen camino como si nada.

"Me gustaría tener alguna clase de base aquí", se preocupa Rusty.

"¿Por qué no cantamos una canción?", pregunta Freaku.

"No, Freaku, no".

"Dale, será divertido", Freaku mira a Breaker y a Domino esperando una respuesta positiva o negativa, y al no recibir ninguna, comienza a entonar.

De repente, el suelo debajo de Freaku se rompe, y esta empieza a caer.

Sus compañeros se dan vuelta, pero a duras penas llegan a ver un túnel sin fin.

Mientras tanto, los miembros de la Legión de la Muerte también han comenzado a caminar.

"Este lugar me da mala espina", dice Troya, "siento como que en cualquier momento, una bestia enorme podría atacarnos, y no sabemos dónde ir".

"Eso es porque no me tienen a mí", se escucha una extraña voz, y todos se dan vuelta.

Un dragón pequeñito se encontraba del otro lado, era de un color verde claro, tenía un extraño peinado, y una camisa con estrellas, claramente era muy panzón.

"¿Y que eres tú?", pregunta Troya.

"Ni más ni menos que el gran Chucky Choo, el más sagrado dragón que encontraran por aquí".

"¿Puedo matarlo?", pregunta Razor.

"No veo por qué no", le indica Shadow.

"¿Qué?, esperen, me necesitan para avanzar por aquí".

"Explica cómo", dice Shadow.

"Soy un gran conocedor de la zona, y además, mis compañeros dragones no me atacarían, soy algo así como su ídolo principal, gracias a mis grandes dotes de…".

"¿Qué opinas, Linus?", pregunta Shadow, ignorando al molesto dragón.

El líder del grupo lo piensa un segundo.

"Bueno, creo que podríamos llevarte", el dragón festeja en ese momento, "necesitamos un huevo de dragón".

"Sí, claro, un huevo…, de…, dragón", dice lentamente el dragoncito.

"¿Algún problema?".

"No, ninguno", el dragoncito lanza una risita nerviosa, "¿cómo pueden pensar eso?, ¿cuánto será mi paga?".

"Si en veinticuatro horas no lo encontramos, Razor te matara", el dragón traga saliva, "vamos, no te preocupes, seguro nos llevaras al lugar correcto".

El dragón empieza a moverse lentamente, mientras el resto lo vigila por atrás, el sudor cae por su rostro, está en problemas.

Freaku cae por un gigantesco túnel, al principio grita por el miedo, pero el final es una fiesta divertida para ella, hasta que cae de cabeza en un extraño lugar.

Al mirar a su alrededor, se sorprende en gran medida, todo es hermoso, una gigantesca caverna llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas gigantes, y toda clase de brillantes, que posiblemente fueran piedras preciosas. Comienza a caminar, deslumbrada por tanta belleza, y entonces nota algo.

Un pequeño dragoncito de color violeta, que mece sus alas suavemente en sueños, duerme plácidamente cerca de ella.

Freaku se acerca tranquilamente, y se queda mirándolo, aunque para cualquier otra persona, esta no sea más que una bestia horrible, con una piel escamosa, llena de protuberancias, grasa y granos, para Freaku es algo hermoso. De repente, la criaturita abre los ojos, rojos y potentes, y mira a Freaku como si fuera algo horrible, erizándosele el lomo.

"No te preocupes", le dice Freaku con una gran sonrisa, "no te voy a hacer nada, no soy peligroso".

Y mientras Freaku sonríe, detrás, una gigantesca bestia negra exhala sonoramente.

"Parece que se me tapó un oído", dice Freaku.

Continuara…


	9. 2-3 Se mi mascota

**Llegamos a la mitad de esta trama (o algo así, son cinco capítulos), y la bizarreada llega a límites insospechados, esto parece la segunda temporada idiota de una serie que había sido seria hasta ese momento.**

"No confió en este dragón", dijo Shadow sin ganas, "solo veo selva a nuestro alrededor".

"Vamos, no te preocupes", le dice Troya, "dudo que quiera que lo hagamos pedazos".

"Nos estamos cansando", le dijo Linus al pequeño dragón, mientras se limpiaba debajo de las uñas.

"Hey, ya saben lo que dicen, no pueden apurar al maestro, veamos", el pequeño dragón miró a sus alrededores con una cara que simulaba estar concentrada, "creo que estamos cerca".

Chucky estiró el cuello a lo largo de un precipicio, se colocó un dedo en la boca, y lo levantó mientras con su otra mano se rascaba la barbilla.

"Allí abajo debería haber algo, me gustaría acompañarlos, pero tengo cosas que hacer, mis mascotas no se cuidan solas".

Shadow lo agarró del cuello con fuerza, "no te pases de listo, vendrás con nosotros".

"Bueno, viéndolo de esa forma", intenta decir Chucky, "creo que aceptare su propuesta".

Linus se arrojó por la lomada, seguido de sus compañeros, pero no pasó demasiado tiempo para que se dieran cuenta que el suelo era extremadamente resbaloso, Shadow soltó al dragón por la caída, que se agarró a una roca.

"No se preocupen por mí, los veré abajo", Chucky intentó alejarse, pero notó que un hilo se encontraba alrededor de su cuerpo, y tiró de él hacia abajo.

Linus había usado sus habilidades para adherirse a los arboles, junto con sus compañeros.

"Me parece mejor que te quedes con nosotros", dijo Linus, "ahora, una vez que lleguemos abajo, ¿hacia dónde?".

"Deberían dejar que lo mate ahora", dijo Razor.

Brigada Heylin, viaje al país dragón capitulo 3: "Se mi mascota".

"Vamos, dragoncito, no te pongas nervioso, no pasa nada", dice Freaku intentando acercarse a la criatura, que se repliega con temor, "te vendría bien un nombre, a ver, a ver, ¿cómo podríamos llamarte?".

Un gigantesco dragón negro detrás de ella la destroza de un profundo zarpazo, luego lanza un fuerte rugido, directo para comer, pero solo ve una sopa debajo, lo que incluso para su mente no tan desarrollada, es extraño.

El pequeño dragoncito sigue con el lomo erizado, y responde con un pequeño rugido contra el grande, que se le acerca lentamente.

Entonces, el Dragón gigantesco se prepara para abrir su boca y dar un bocado, pero nota que algo lo detiene, la sopa que se encontraba antes debajo de sus pies.

"Dragón malo", dice Freaku enojada, formándose en ese liquido, "que me hagas pedazos es una cosa, pero con mi dragoncito no te metes".

La bestia intenta liberarse, pero no parece tener éxito, entonces lanza una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego contra su cuerpo, que sin embargo no le hace daño a sí mismo.

"Maldito, me estas quemando", Freaku se separa, mientras le duele el cuerpo por el calor.

"Hey, viejo, ¿quieres calor?, ¿qué te parece esto?", una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego cubre el cuerpo del dragón.

"Rusty", grita Freaku de felicidad al ver a su compañero.

"Maldición, Freaku, dime Pyro, estamos en una misión", pero Rusty no tiene mucho tiempo para quejarse, porque una ráfaga de fuego le pasa cerca, el dragón sigue levantado sin parecer estar herido, "¿qué demonios?".

"Fuego contra fuego no creo que haya sido una buena opción", dice Breaker mientras se propulsa hacia la bestia, dándole un puñetazo que la arroja lejos.

"No puede ser".

"¿Qué?".

"Mi brazo, esa cosa me quemó", dice Rusty, mostrando una pequeña marca en su brazo, donde la ropa se destrozó.

"No se ve muy grave, ten más cuidado para la próxima".

"¿Es que no lo entiendes?, yo quemo las cosas, no ellas a mí, no tiene sentido".

"Menos palabrería y más trabajo", dice Domino apareciendo en el lugar, "esa cosa viene a por mas".

Domino comienza a disparar, pero las balas no frenan a la bestia, que con gran furia impacta contra Breaker con un cabezazo.

Freaku se transforma en un gigantesco rinoceronte, y corre contra el reptil gigante, pero no causa ningún efecto aparente, y cae lejos.

"Nada me quema", dice Rusty como embobado.

"Vamos, muévete o morirás", le grita Domino, esquivando las ráfagas de fuego de su enemigo.

"DIJE QUE NADA ME QUEMA", grita Rusty, y lanza una gigantesca ráfaga de fuego, que prácticamente parece derretir al dragón, hasta que ni sus restos quedan detrás.

"Eso si que fue extraño", dice Domino, "pero bien hecho, Rusty".

"Es Pyro".

"Como sea, Freaku, no vuelvas a irte de esa forma".

"Miren lo que encontré", dice Freaku como ignorándola, y levantando al pequeño dragoncito, que intenta liberarse.

"¿Qué es eso?".

"Dah, un dragón, ¿puedo quedármelo?".

"¿Estás loca?, claro que no".

"Creo que esa pregunta no tiene sentido ahora", dice Rusty.

"Anda, di que si", el rostro de Freaku se transforma en el de un perro Beagle con los ojos llorosos.

"No".

"Vamos, no seas mala".

"La jefa dijo que no, así que es no", dice Rusty, e intenta sacarle el dragón, pero este le muerde, "maldición, lo hare picadillo".

"No te acerques a Lockheed".

"¿Qué?"

"Ese es su nombre, lo saque de un comic, igual que el tuyo y el de Domino".

"Freaku, no le pongas nombre o te encariñaras con él… ¿qué dijiste de mi nombre?".

"El es mi dragón, y si le pongo nombre, ese será su nombre, por siempre y para siempre".

"…".

"Bueno, creo que ya no se puede tocar este tema, lo veremos una vez que terminemos la misión", indica Domino.

"¿Es que acaso están todos locos?", se queja Rusty.

"Ah, vamos, déjalo así", le sonríe Breaker, "no molesta a nadie".

Rusty ve al dragón, y está seguro de que se le está riendo en la cara, "eso te parecerá a ti".

"¿Qué clase de lugar es este?", pregunta Breaker.

"No es algo para nada normal", indicó Domino levantando algunas de las piedras, "estas cosas son extrañas, seguro valdrían millones por casa, pero nadie pagaría porque no se puede saber ni que son".

"Parecen diamantes".

"Créeme, parecen, pero no son, me doy cuenta, incluso puede que sean más duros".

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?".

"Solo podemos seguir avanzando, sería muy dificultoso subir por el túnel de nuevo, y además si hay dragones aquí, puede que encontremos huevos".

"¿También sientes que esta misión apesta?".

"Totalmente, pero fuimos tan idiotas de aceptarla, así que ahora quiero seguirla hasta el final".

Domino y Breaker siguieron caminando, mientras Freaku daba vueltas revoleando a Lockheed, que no parecía precisamente feliz con eso.

Lejos, una curiosa figura abre los ojos, se levanta por primera vez en años, y olfatea el aire.

"INTERESANTE, HUMANOS, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ EN MUCHO TIEMPO, ¿ACASO LAO MAO HABRA VUELTO?".

"Bueno, gordito, ¿a dónde ahora?", le indica Shadow a Chucky Choo sin ganas luego de bajar por la lomada.

"Bueno, ustedes saben cómo es esto, los arboles esos de adelante molestan un poco el camino, tal vez si vamos por otro lado".

Elektra lanza un rayo, y los arboles se destrozan en segundos, dejando a Chucky sin palabras.

"¿Decías?", preguntó la chica.

"Creo que me estoy sintiendo un poco mal, ¿podríamos dejar esto para mañana?"

"No".

"Está bien, está bien, los llevare", Chucky se dio cuenta que no podría salir de esta tan fácil, necesitaba a alguien, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, necesitaba a Grawler.

Continuara…


End file.
